


Dawning realization

by WendigoBaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoBaby/pseuds/WendigoBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say Magnus fell in love would be an understatement.</p><p>It's supposed to be a lazy morning, but when it comes to Magnus, nothing is ever ordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawning realization

To say Magnus fell in love would be an understatement.

  
Magnus tripped over Alec’s long legs, tangled himself in those curly little locks and accidentally swung himself head-first into the whirlwind of fondness for this deer-eyed little archer boy. He has sworn to himself many times, crossed his heart and looked up to whatever gods may have him under their unholy protection, that he would not give in to his heart’s passions. And yet here he was again, maybe naive or just hopeful, four hundred years old and feeling like a teenager with a crush bigger than two Mt. Everests and a Statue of Liberty for good measure.

  
All the time he spent with the Nephilim was never enough it seemed, but lately Alec has lenghtend his stay every time he knocked on the loft’s door and Magnus could not complain; skittish, guarded and internally conflicted at the beginning, the Lightwood now was a better version of himself - proud and ready to take on the world. Of course, with Magnus by his side.

The transition was not smooth in any way - starting off with the threat of Alec marrying himself off to Lydia to live an unfullfilling life, his stubbornness to do the “right thing”, ending with Valentine and Jace’s leave. The brown-haired boy had years-old stress knotted into his muscles and although as tall as a tree, he slouched his broad shoulders under the weight of the world, carrying the expectations, wants, regrets and hopes of everyone that mattered to Alec.

  
It’s been a few months since their last encounter with Valentine Morgernstern and his death, their life could be considered almost mundane. During multiple long, long weeks spent coming up with a perfect plan to get Jace back, tracking the ship and setting everything up, Alec and Magnus bonded a lot - went on dates to get away from work and relax, talked until dawn about the stupidest stuff and often passed out over half-finished cups of coffee and bullet lists of things they need to do to win the war. Their synchronisation definitely helped during the mission itself, proving itself in battle and now Jace was safely back with Clary, still adjusting to normal lifestyle again.  
After that - everything slowed down like molasses - demons didn’t rear their heads every two hours just out of pettiness towards the Shadowhunters, nobody attacked the Institute for the past couple of weeks (and so far nobody has set fire to anything out of pure boredom) and aside from training and a patrol every now and then, Alec had a lot of free time. And 95% of it he reserved for spending time with Magnus.

  
By the gods, they basically lived together! Alec had two drawers of his clothes at Magnus’ loft, his plain blue toothbrush was always in a cup next to Magnus’ one covered in little shiny crystals on the handle and even now - at 8:54 A.M. on a Saturday Alec was by the stove, casually flipping pancakes, while mouthing along to the random pop song playing on the radio.

  
Magnus rested his forearm on the back of the couch he was sitting on and twisted his body just to stare at Alexander, abandoning his previous task of finding a spell for a client completely, instead focusing on the brunette. Watching Alec do the most boring stuff, like folding laundry or just reading a book was enough to keep Magnus occupied for a few hours and sometimes leave him with inappropriate thoughts right after. But Alec wasn’t ready yet and Magnus was happy to wait.  
It’s just that the Nephilim looked best even at his worst. Seeing Alec right in this very moment, with all of the guards down and his heart on his sleeve made Magnus’ eternal heart swell with unending affection and familiarity. Alexander has become Magnus’ new definition of home, no magic spell could make the warlock feel like when he was tightly enveloped in the strong, runed arms and the smell of Alec’s cologne.

  
Magnus’ eyes trailed over Alec’s whole body - the Nephilim boy was only wearing a pair of cotton track suit bottoms in a boring grey shade, his chest exposed to the warmth of the morning sun and the warlock’s gaze. He was perfect - the mountain slopes of his shoulders delicately slipped into the shape of his torso smattered with soft hair and then flowed down into the narrow arch of his hips, where two ideally carved lines made their way down to the hem of his bottoms, symmetrically framing the little, dark trail of hair leading down from his navel. Magnus wanted to run his fingertips over every rune burned into Alec, trace the shape of muscles on his stomach and kiss the dip at the base of his neck where the clavicles meet. Magnus sighed, a tender smile tugging at his lips, forcing baby wrinkles to form around the corners of his mouth. A Greek God couldn’t hold a candle to his Alexander, nor could a single one of his lovers that came before.

  
And Alec’s face. _Oh, his face;_ it belonged on the list of the wonders of the world.  
Sharp cheekbones often adorned by a soft blush that Magnus was always eager to cause, pink full lips that sent shivers up the warlock’s spine every time they brushed against his skin and expressive eyes, always telling a story without the need for words. Alec wasn’t that good with them anyway; yet.  
Suddenly, a wave of realization washed over Magnus, knocking the breath from his lungs. Even though Magnus came to terms with the fragility of their existences and the passage of time, only now it felt like sand slipping through his fingers. There wasn’t enough stars in the cosmos to show how many years he needed with Alec to barely be satisfied.

  
He had so much love to give, so much of world’s beauty to show to Alexander, to make him feel as good as inhumanly possible.  
Magnus never registered when he had gotten up from the couch, but now his legs carried him towards Alexander, socked feet sliding along the polished wooden floors. An “oomph” left Alec’s mouth as Magnus almost crashed into his back, pressing his face right between the Nephilim’s shoulder blades. Both of their bodies shook with Alexander’s surprised laughter that almost caused him to spill the pancake batter all over the stove.  
“What’s gotten into you so suddenly, Magnus?” Alec asked as he turned off the heat, stopping the sizzling sound and carefully turned around in Magnus’ death grip. He almost could hear his ribs creak and relocate under the sheer pressure.  
When no immediate response came from the usually eloquent warlock, Alec’s face turned worried in a split of a second, long fingers carding through silky strands of black hair and brushing over the nape of Magnus’ neck in a soothing gesture.  
“Magnus? Is something wrong?” The Nephilim questioned again and this time Magnus raised his head from Alec’s chest to look up at the tall boy. "Nothing is wrong, my darling.“

  
Almost out of habit, Alec pressed his slightly open lips to Magnus’ forehead, feeling the warlock’s fingers digging into his hips.  
“But there is something I need to tell you.”  Magnus said quietly, his eyes shimmery and full of so many emotions, that Alec could not recognize right away even half of them.  
The Lightwood raised his eyebrows, watching how a soft, happy smile lit up Magnus’ bare, makeup-less face.  
“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, _aku cinta kamu_.”  
A confused noise escaped Alec.  
“What does that phrase mean?”  
“It means, I love you.”

  
Alec’s heart did a flip in his chest, tripping over its own beat and blush settled across his cheeks. He felt overwhelmed, but in a happy way. A very happy way.  
He opened his mouth once to speak, but only managed a sigh when he clasped Magnus’ hands in his, watching Magnus’ expression twist into nervousness, when the silence dragged out.  
He tried again, now frustrated with himself and his unfortunate ability to lose the gift of coherent speech at the worst moments.  
“Magnus, I..” - there was no way Alec would be able to explain what he feels, whether it’s love or something even better. But then his lips found Magnus’ and a hitched noise tore from the warlock’s throat. When words failed, Alec took another approach.

  
_Sometimes actions speak louder than words._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me and all my works on tumblr as well under the name 'maghnvsbane'! <3


End file.
